At the Beginning with You
by Aerys Krystie
Summary: AU, XOver. After a breakup, finding someone you can trust is not as difficult as one person thinks. Rated for semi NCS, language, and Yaoi. Read at own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**At the Beginning with You**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

**Theme:** AU, XOver.

**Plot:** Aya breaks his relationship off with Krad, and goes with Yohji. But Krad finds some he can connect with.

**Disclaimer:** I _do not_ own D.N.Angel or Weiss Kreuz. This story is non-profit.

* * *

Omi shifted uncomfortably. The tension in the room suddenly went up to a very high degree. He looked at the doorway of the living room, seeing Aya standing there. He glanced at Krad, who had his head lowered, his cap shadowing his eyes. Omi wondered if Krad's ears hurt under the cap. The blond never seemed to complain about them, or his tail begin locked up in his pants. 

Krad had come to Weiss as an experiment, which in all truth, the golden blond was. He was an experiment from Kritiker, giving him cat-like reflexes, hearing, speed, smell, and eyesight. But with it came a set of ears and a tail. He came to them to see how the group would adapt with a new addition. The first month, he was secluded. Second month, he loosened up a little. By the fourth month, he and Aya were having a relationship, which made it clear that the group would keep Krad on as a regular.

Then, five days ago, Aya broke it off. Two days later, he's with Yohji. Even Omi had to admit, that was a little harsh. Breaking up with someone, then going off with another person almost immediately. Since the break-up, Krad had hidden his ears and tail again, which seemed a little odd to Omi, since the entire household knew he had them.

Currently, Krad was on Omi's lap, curled up in a ball, watching the television with the young hacker. They were half way through watching an old cop movie when Aya made an entrance. Omi stared at the redhead in question, who was glaring at Krad, making the blond tense more.

'Shouldn't you two be in bed? Krad, you have a test tomorrow. I don't think you can afford to get another D on a test,' Aya said in reply to Omi's silent question.

'Aww, Aya-kun! Just a little longer. The movie is almost finished anyway.' Omi frowned when Krad stood from his lap, and left the living room. Omi sighed sadly. 'You really crushed him, Aya-kun.'

Aya raised an eyebrow. 'He has to get over it sooner or later. The sooner the better, though.'

Omi flinched at Aya's cold words. He gave a curt nod, and went back to watching the movie. He really was in no mood to fight with Aya. If Krad didn't deal with his feelings soon, he would send everyone insane. Cats were prone to a sixth sense. Unfortunately, Krad's happened to be empathy. He relaxed when Aya left the doorway, slouching into the couch.

With a sigh, Omi turned the television off, and went to his room. He saw that Krad had decided to spend the night with him, as he found the blond curled up at the foot of his bed. Omi shook his head, and stripped down to his boxers. Things have _got_ to look up from here.

* * *

Krad yelped as someone kicked him off the bed he was sleeping on. He looked up from the floor, and saw Ken looking at him, apologetically. Krad stretched, scratching his head under the night cap he wore. Unfortunately, he was as lazy as any cat, also. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and stood from the floor. He left Ken's room, going down to the kitchen. He saw Aya sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea, and went to the fridge. He got the milk out, pouring himself a glass, when he noticed that his report card had arrived. 

Taking a small drink of the milk, Krad looked at the card. He looked his grades over, taking another drink, before it was sprayed over the card and the counter. He stared at his math grade, before growling, getting Aya's attention.

'What's wrong now?'

Krad's entire body went rigid. He slapped his report card down in front of Aya, and stormed out of the kitchen, leaving his glass of milk on the counter. He went upstairs to the bathroom, entering without knocking. He really didn't care. Besides, it was only Ken in the shower. He relieved his bladder, and washed his hands, glaring at his own reflection.

Ken stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He noticed Krad's tense posture, and bit his lower lip. _Did I do this when I kicked him out of bed?_

Krad faced Ken, sensing his confusion, and shook his head. 'No, you didn't. I just saw that I got a B in calculus!'

'A B in calculus? I usually got a D for algebra. Getting a B in calculus isn't that bad, Krad.' Ken saw Krad's blue expression, and hugged the boy.

Krad nuzzled Ken's throat, sighing. He pulled back suddenly. 'Oh, crap! I just remembered I have to pick something up for Omi!' Krad ran from the bathroom, going to the square he called a room.

Pulling off his sleeping gear, Krad quickly dressed in loose jeans, a sweat shirts, and his white cap. He rubbed his ears, apologizing to them, and made sure his tail was tucked away, before leaving his room, and the apartment. He joined the flow of people heading uptown. He stopped now and again to look in shop windows, before reaching his destination.

He entered the jewelry store, going up to the counter, and giving details of what he was meant to be picking up. He glanced to his side when someone stood there, before staring at the man, who smirked down at him. Krad's eyes widened and he looked away.

_'You shouldn't hide those pretty ears or tail of yours,'_ a voice whispered in his head.

Krad quickly snatched up the red velvet box, and fled from the store. He did not need to deal with a telepath right now. He was a block away from the Koneko when he saw the man again. He stopped dead in his tracks, staring into amused emerald eyes. He stood his ground as the telepath advanced on him. He swallowed hard when the redhead just stared at him, making him feel vulnerable.

'Happy birthday,' the telepath muttered, before going with the flow of people.

Krad lowered his eyes. _Happy birthday? Who is that guy?_ None-the-less, Krad smiled. It felt good to have someone say those words, and continued to the Koneko.

* * *

Please review! It's the first time I have ever done anything like this! _Danke_! 

Peace

Auska.


	2. Chapter 2

**At the Beginning with You**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

* * *

Krad entered the kitchen, faintly seeing Omi sitting at the table with Yohji. Krad handed Omi the box he held, and went up to his room. He fell onto his bed, thinking of the telepath. He certainly was a cute one. He rolled onto his stomach, looking at the building across the street from the window behind the headboard of his bed. He smiled to himself, burying his face in his pillow, before getting onto his knees.

'Oh, get a grip, you freak! You don't fall every cute guy you see. Just because he wished you a happy birthday, doesn't mean anything. He might have mistaken you for someone else. Even if he did know you had ears and a tail.' Krad sighed, lowering his eyes, before kicking his joggers off.

_It's your way of trying to get over Aya. He got over you so quickly, so you're trying to do the same thing._ Krad removed his cap, and pulled the sweatshirt over his head. _Oh crap! I really am latching onto the first thing to show an interest. Come on, man! It's only been a week and half since he broke it off. Get over it. Yeah, he got over me in two days, so I have every right to hunt that man down and have sex with him._ Krad smiled, and sat on his bed again. _Screw it. It's not "me". Forget that stupid promise to Aya! It's not as if he cares about it._ Krad sighed, looking out his window again. _But it was still a promise, and I don't go back on my word._

Krad jumped when someone knocked at his door. 'It's open!' he called through, turning his attention to the cluttered desk across from his bed. He glanced at the person who had entered his room, before he stared at the honey blond. 'Y-Yohji!'

Yohji smirked. 'You sound surprised, Krad. Just because I'm dating Aya, doesn't mean we have to stop being friends, does it?' Yohji sat on the foot of the bed, looking at the golden blond.

Krad bit his lower lip. He realized he had no reason to be unhappy with Yohji. After all, it was Aya who broke it off. It was Aya who had gone to Yohji. It was Aya he was, and still is, unhappy with. He looked at Yohji, and beamed. No, their friendship did not have to falter because of Aya.

'I'm sorry, Yohji. I didn't mean to be so selfish.' Krad laid back on his bed, his head narrowly missing the wall. He kicked his feet up onto his desk; that's how small the room was.

Yohji shook his head. 'Nah, don't apologize. Besides, it's quite difficult to enjoy being with Aya when he keeps petting me. You know, the way you like it.'

Krad frowned. 'Aya would only do that if I begged him.' _'Even then it wasn't so good.'_ Krad shook his head. _Not now. I don't have time to deal with you in my head._ 'Have you told Aya not to pet you?'

Yohji sighed, looking really jaded. 'It's not the petting that creeps me out. It's when he makes me wear ears and a tail when we have sex.' He felt the bed shift, and saw Krad sitting up from the corner of his eye. 'I know. I thought you were going to be the one who had the hard time getting over it, but Aya has just turned...weird.'

Krad moved onto his knees, so he was facing Yohji. 'Hmm...You know what I think, Yohji?'

Yohji closed his eyes, lowering his head. 'I knew it! I just knew he was insane!'

Krad frowned, but waved his hand in not caring way. 'No. I wasn't going to say that.' He smiled at the relieved look on Yohji's face. 'I was only going to say you need to set your limits.'

Yohji stood from the bed, pacing the length of the bed. 'I already have. I've tried to tell him no to the ears and tail. But, you know how it is when he looks at you _that way_, it's just impossible not to go along with him.'

'You can smoke in here, Yohji. I don't mind.' Krad saw Yohji raise an eyebrow at him, but none-the-less, Yohji got a cigarette and lit it. 'You'll just to learn to ignore that look, Yotan.'

Yohji exhaled the smoke in his lungs with a sigh. 'Yeah. Just how the fuck am I meant to do that?' He looked expectantly at Krad.

Krad shrugged. 'When you figure it out, let me know.'

Yohji groaned, taking another drag of his cigarette. 'You're a lot of help,' he grumbled, sitting down on the bed, beside Krad.

'I know, right?' He grinned like a child. His face went serious again. 'Is this the real reason why you came up here?'

Yohji butted his cigarette out on the stone floor of Krad's room. 'Actually, I came up here to see if you were alright. You seemed a little dazed when you came home.'

Krad blushed, lowering his head, allowing his cap to shield his face. 'It had been a while since I last went out. All the sights and sounds and smells just...got to me.' Oh, he wished he could lie.

Yohji raised a disbelieving eyebrow. 'Uh-huh? What's his name?'

Krad sighed, laying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 'I don't know his name. But he was full of arrogance, uncertainty, lust, sorrow...All emotions possible were within him.'

'This is just some guy from the street?' Yohji's eyes widened when Krad hesitantly nodded. 'Man, you are way more twisted than I thought.' Yohji smirked. 'Anyway, I heard you got a B in calculus.'

Krad groaned, rolling over so he faced the wall. 'Don't remind me! It's despicable.'

Yohji laughed, patting Krad's exposed hip. 'Enjoy it, Krad. Besides Omi, you are smart.' He left the room, still chortling.

* * *

Krad sat up when the air around him shifted. Even if there was a strong breeze coming in through his window, which refused to close. He could tell there was someone else in his room. His eyes scanned all the shadows, until he found what he was looking for. A figure was standing at the foot of his bed, since there was nowhere else to stand. The figure was also blocking his only exit. He was not about to jump out the window.

_What have I done to deserve this!_ He cleared his throat. 'State your business.'

'Well, to begin with...What you have done to deserve this, is being tossed to a side like yesterday's newspaper, by an asshole. And my business was just to watch you sleep.' The figure shifted a little.

Krad was fully awake now. 'This is the same telepath, right?' A small chuckle. 'I wanted to thank you for wishing me a happy birthday.'

The telepath shrugged. 'Don't mention it. I figured you deserved it since no-one else cared.'

Krad sat up, reaching for his cap, gasping when the figure got his wrist. 'Don't. I like your ears.'

Krad slowly pulled his hand away from his cap, and looked into emerald orbs. 'Why?'

'Why what?'

'Why me? Of all the people in the city, why did you chose me to play with?'

Again, the telepath shrugged. 'You still haven't asked my name.'

'Why would I ask your name?'

'Because you already know it?'

Krad giggled, shaking his head. 'I may be able to read emotions like thoughts, but I cannot pick up words. So, if it makes you feel better, telepath, may I know your name?'

'Schuldig.'

Krad raised an eyebrow. 'May I know your _real_ name?'

Schuldig looked thoughtful. 'I don't think you're ready to know that information.' He laughed softly at Krad's pout. 'Cheer up, kitty.'

'Now it's your turn, Schuldig. Why me?'

Schuldig sat on the edge of the bed, beside Krad's legs. 'You didn't deserve what Aya did to you.'

Krad lowered his eyes to his hands, which were folded in his lap. 'I never would have thought you were a guy to care about someone else besides yourself.'

Schuldig smirked. 'Oh, don't get me wrong, I can be a right bastard, but I aint a _fucking_ bastard.'

Krad stared at Schuldig's portrait. 'Hm.'

Schuldig sighed. 'Look, sometimes you find solace in strangers. You can cover it, but you cant keep a broken heart hidden.'

Krad pulled his knees to his chest, and rested his chin on them. 'Why do you care about what a stranger is going through?'

'Hey, no-one told me I was going to find you, alright?' Schuldig let his head fall back. 'Do you want a friend or not?'

'What guarantee do I have that you wont kill me?'

'None,' Schuldig replied immediately.

'Friends it is, then.'

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**At the Beginning with You**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

Schuldig sat on the edge of the bed, like he had been doing for the last two weeks. He knew Krad would wake soon enough. If not from Schuldig's presence, then from the storm that was raging outside. How Krad managed to sleep in this room, with a window that forever let the cold in, would always be a mystery to the German. He looked down at the sleeping face of the cat-boy, smiling warmly.

Schuldig mentally sighed. The kid was starting to rub off on him. Two weeks they had been talking for hours about nothing. Every once in a while, they wouldn't speak, but sit in a comfortable silence. Schuldig would watch the way Krad ran his fingers through hair, or lay on his side, sometimes, sitting beside Schuldig, resting his head on the telepath's shoulder. Then there were times like this, when Krad didn't immediately rouse when Schuldig arrived. The German would just watch the blond's peaceful face, occasionally touching a soft cheek.

Schuldig knew he was being silly. But he enjoyed it. He liked these hours he had alone with Krad, where they could talk about anything, without the other passing judgment. Most of all, he liked the way Krad would actually smile at him. It was a change from the cold one he got from Crawford, or the sneer of Nagi. He knew it was best for all concerned that he would stop his nightly visits to Krad's room. But he knew, deep down he knew, he would never be able to do that, and he didn't want Krad to feel abandoned again.

'Schu?'

Schuldig looked at the blond, seeing him shiver under his quilt. 'Who else is this handsome?'

'Did you want to let your clothes dry a bit? I'm sure I have something that _might_ fit you.' Krad sat up, stretching. 'What?'

Schuldig didn't realize he was staring, but smirked and poked Krad's chest. 'I think you might be turning into a man,' he teased, chuckling when Krad swatted his hand away. 'But yeah. Getting these damn clothes off would be great.'

Krad crawled out from under his warm covers. 'Can you turn the lamp on?'

Schuldig did as asked, closing his eyes at the brightness. He watched as Krad looked under his bed, producing a pair of gray sweatpants. He took the piece of clothing, and began undressing. He heard the bedroom door open and close, and shrugged. He peeled his wet clothes off, and pulled the sweats on, just as Krad re-entered the room.

'I'm not sure if you're a coffee or a tea drinker, so I brought up a cup of each.' Krad set the tray down on his desk, and got under the covers again, shivering.

'You're gonna hate me for this, but I don't drink either. Coke is more than enough for me.' Schuldig sat on the bed, before laying back. He was aware that his head was on Krad's chest, but neither of them cared to protest.

'You've got lovely hair,' Krad said, as his slender fingers ran through the locks of red.

Schuldig snorted. 'Then what does that make yours?'

'A pain.' Krad laughed with Schuldig, as he continued to stroke the mop.

'Move over. I'm getting under the covers, otherwise I'll freeze to death.' Schuldig sat up, and got under the covers, sighing. He still didn't know how Krad slept with his head facing the window. 'That's better. Your bed is comfy.'

'You can stay the rest of the night, if you like,' Krad offered, turning his head to look at Schuldig.

Schuldig turned to his side, propping his head up in his hand. 'Why would you say something like that?'

Krad bit his lower lip. 'W-well, it...I don't know. I guess I just don't want to wake up to an empty bed again.' He sighed, turning his head to look at his ceiling.

'Are you sure it's not because you wanna have a sexy demon, like me, in your bed?'

Krad giggled, shaking his head. 'Vain much?'

Schuldig turned Krad's face towards him. 'Gotta love yourself before anyone else can,' he remarked. He cleared his throat. 'So, how are things with you and Aya going?'

Krad shrugged, turning onto his side, with his head resting on his pillow. 'Well, they're pretty much the same as usual.' He looked into Schuldig's eyes.

'He and Yohji are getting along fine?'

Krad raised an eyebrow. 'Every relationship has it's flaw. Aya and Yohji have been arguing about...um...certain things.' Krad blushed.

'Like Yohji is refusing to wear the ears and tail when they have sex?' Schuldig stroked one of Krad's ears; fingers running from the base to the tip. 'Aya will never be over you. Did he give you a reason why he broke up with you?'

'Do we have to talk about it?' Krad sighed, turning onto his other side, and pulled the covers up.

'Only curious, _koneko_.' Schuldig nuzzled the back of Krad's head.

'Curiosity killed the cat,' the blond murmured.

'Ah, but satisfaction brought it back,' Schuldig instantly replied, kissing the back of white ear, watching as it folded back.

Smirking, Schuldig pulled Krad to his body. He was surprised that Krad didn't tense, but instead gave a content sigh. He could feel the boy's tail between their legs, the tip was waving slightly. He was shocked to hear Krad purring, though, which was gradually dieing down, until the boy was asleep again.

Schuldig smiled, kissing the back of the boy's head. '_Gute Nacht, mein Kitten_.'

Krad bit his lower lip. He had been awake for an hour and a half. Aya and Yohji had broken up two days ago. And, evidently, that was when Schuldig stopped coming by. Krad longed to talk to the German. He had actually chewed off nine of his ten nails, waiting for the redhead to appear. He jumped when there was a knock at his door. Quickly, he pulled his cap on, and shoved his tail down his pants. He knew it was Aya at the door, and he didn't want to deal with the stoic redhead at the moment.

Gathering up what courage he could muster, he opened the door. He looked at Aya's amethyst eyes. 'Aya? What are you doing up at this time?'

Aya stared at the blond, before inviting himself into the room. He pressed Krad against the desk, kicking the door closed. He knocked the cap off, then kissed Krad with a fervor. He felt Krad sigh against his lips, as his tongue gliding along them. Feeling the boy give, Aya pushed his tongue into the sweet cavern of Krad's mouth. He would never get use to Krad's taste. He always tasted of watermelon.

_Does Schu kiss like this? Or is he more brutal, or more gentle?_ Krad continued to allow Aya to devour his mouth. He didn't fight it when Aya began pushing him towards the bed. He wouldn't agree or disagree to whatever Aya did to him. He would just go with it.

There was a time when a kiss like this from Aya would get Krad's blood searing. But all that went out the window when Aya broke up with him, and Schuldig came into his life. A strangled gasp left his mouth when Aya's hand dove down the sweatpants he was wearing; he was shirtless, as was Aya. His head fell back as Aya stroked him to complete hardness.

Aya watched Krad's face, briefly wondering why the blond was allowing him to do this. Not caring much, he continued pumping Krad, until the organ was dripping. He pulled back, removing his and Krad's pants. He knelt between Krad's spread legs. He cupped Krad's cheek, making the boy open his gold eyes.

'I need you to lube me, Krad. I didn't plan on this,' Aya said, stroking Krad's cheek.

Krad nodded, getting onto his knees. He bent at the waist, taking Aya into his mouth. He didn't raise his eyes; he didn't want to know it was Aya he was giving oral pleasure to. His mind kept saying "Schuldig", and frankly, he didn't care if the telepath knew. He looked up when Aya pulled away, then laid down. He bit his lower lip when Aya started pushing in.

Krad gripped the covers, tears appearing at the corners of his eyes, his lip beginning to bleed. Still, he didn't protest about the pain. He would allow Aya to have his way. He sighed when Aya was fully seated in him. He opened his eyes, letting the tears run down his cheeks, knowing Aya wouldn't be able to see them. He continued biting his lip as Aya rocked in and out of him, slowly. He could feel his own blood lubricating his entrance.

_You can endure this, Krad! Just think of Schu._ With that thought, and Aya hitting his prostate, Krad moaned softly. He opened his eyes when Aya pulled him up to his knees. Krad wrapped his arms around Aya's shoulders, raising and lowering himself on the redhead's erection. He buried his face into Aya's throat, letting the smooth skin block out his moan.

Krad rode Aya faster, arching his back. He could feel Aya's hot hands on his hips, holding him in place. He didn't care if he woke the three sleeping people with his moans. It was heaven. He tried to block out Aya's grunts and groans. Aya stopped soon enough, though, as he came. Krad looked at Aya's face when the redhead pulled out of him, got his pants and left the room.

Krad knelt on his bed, staring at his door. He could vaguely feel Aya's essence and his own blood running down his thigh onto his covers. What he could feel most, were the tears running freely from his eyes. He fell to the side, curling up in a ball. Everything just hurt. None more than his heart, and pride. He would have gladly cried himself to sleep, if someone didn't chose that moment to arrive.

'Go away, Schu,' he mumbled, with his back still facing the German.

Schuldig snorted. 'You were waiting all night to talk to me, now you tell me to piss off?' Schuldig got on the bed, behind Krad, pulling the blond against him.

Feeling Schuldig's caring arms around him, Krad broke down completely. He rolled over, burying his face into Schuldig's chest, were he let everything out. He expressed his emotions with words and actions. Pounding on the German's chest, before crying into it. Then he laughed, and went back to crying. Schuldig just laid there, accepting it all, stroking Krad's hair soothingly.

Three quarters of an hour later, Krad finally passed out from his emotional turmoil. Schuldig kicked his boots off, and, with great difficulty, got them both under the covers. He kissed Krad's forehead.

'It's only the beginning of the road of life, Krad...and you're at the beginning with me,' he whispered, holding the blond more tightly.


End file.
